crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aka Manto and Inglip
Author: James Sanchez this is Jeremy's Father Published: 21 Nov. 2010 Aka Manto is a popular Japanese urban myth that makes for some tasty, tasty creepypastas with bolognaise sauce. But is there more to the myth? Fuck no Aka Manto Also known as Also known as Manto This is evidence for Jeremy’s report in english. Did you hear about my Chinese friend who died in the car accident? So Yung. Also did anyone hear about the Chinese couple that had a black baby? They named him Sum Ting Wang. Now I'm late for my brain transplant, but I might change my mind and not get it. I hate Russian nesting dolls they are so full of themselves. Wanna hear a joke it's tearable. Oh wait I forgot to say it was about paper. Go communism! What is the owner of Prezi called? The Prezi-dent. Also before we get to the main topic I'd like to announce that the American Teacher Association performed a 2017 study and the results showed that 100% of students found Ms.Guetters class useless (Correct Pronunciation: Mzzz-Gah-wetter). Aka Manto (Japanese for Red Cloak) is the story of a handsome young man who somehow ended up as a vengeful soul within toilet blocks in japan (toilet blocks are a common theme within these sorts of myths). As the story goes, a girl will enter a toilet block to do her business, during which an ominous voice will ask (in Japanese) "Red paper or Blue paper?" (due to the language, the word for paper can often be bastardised into cloak) at which point two rolls of respectively coloured toilet paper appears within the stall of the victim. If the victim chooses the red paper, the handsome red cloaked man will appear and tear the skin from the victim, seemingly much in the same way Pyramid Head from Silent Hill does in the movie, which will leave the still alive and writhing victim to feel the pain as they are "cloaked" in their own blood. They die by bleeding to death. This is called exsanguination but I probably spelt it ring. Should the victim choose blue paper, they will have the blood drained out of them, either by syringe-like tendrils, or having their feet cut open by the Manto himself. Again, the cause of death is blood loss, albeit far less gruesome than the other option. If the victim attempts to be clever and chooses a different color (which is often recorded to be white or green), trying to confuse the Manto, a dark void will open in the floor and white hands will reach up and pull the victim down with them, merging them with the infinite. Cause of death is... black hole? Supposedly the only ways to escape is to sprint out of the toilet block as fast as you can, but depending of the context of the story, this is not always true, as various versions explain the Manto appearing in front of the victim, his large cloak blocking the only exit. Others claim that the world turns hellish for the duration of the ordeal, the cubicle being locked infernally. The other is to ask for no paper, which would always work. Aka Manto is famous for being one of the only Japanese "Vengeful souls" that cannot be tricked, in contrast to Kuchisake Onna, to which a response of "Maybe" will avert your horrible death. With the Manto, as soon as you hear his words, your fate is set, all that is left is to decide how you die. In the myth, Aka Manto is described to be incredibly handsome, almost princely in appearance, his body shrouded by his trademark cloak, however the story is often twisted with references to a golden mask and hooded cape, due to the above image, which is commonly associated with the story. One theory suggest that Aka Manto is actually a radio active raccoon that was transformed from the nuclear bombs dropped on Japan during WW2. The most plausible theory is that Aka Manto doesn't and never has existed. The evidence to support this theory is that the stories of sightings of Aka Manto are slim. Also, most of the sightings of Aka Manto can be factually debunked. There is a change in sponsors. The website is currently powered by fandom only. Please visit our other sponsor as well @ cornhub.com. You can shuck off to our amazing vids. Category:Dismemberment Category:Memes Category:Ghosts